


Klance au Month 2021

by XiXalty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Movie AU, klanceaumonth, klanceaumonth2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiXalty/pseuds/XiXalty
Summary: Snippets of Keith and Lance's lives, together.---Lots of different tropes, following the schedule by KlanceMonthly on Tumblr.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Movie AU

Keith slammed Lance onto the dusty desert ground, with so much force that sand billowed around them as they tumbled onto the ground.

“You killed my brother!” Keith screamed. the wind picked up, dispersing the sickly yellow cloud around them. “I’ll destroy you!”

“I’d like to see you try, samurai,” Lance smirked from under him; he even had the audacity to shoot him a wink.

Keith growled and moved to unsheathe his sword from his back, with a knee on Lance’s chest to keep him down. The moment Lance caught this opportunity, he deftly rolled over and tried to flip their positions.

It was a good attempt, however, Keith’s agility proved superior. He lunged forward, sword extended, at Lance’s exposed neck, missing by a hair’s breadth. Staggering backward, he scrabbled to unholster his twin pistols from their place on his belt, taking a firing stance.

This proved extremely difficult since it was close range, and Keith was charging towards him with his sword as sharp as, well, his jawline, but Lance was willing to work with what he had. Taking aim, he looked for hard-to-dodge areas: the stomach and the chest.

Just as he pulled the trigger, suddenly, a streak of silver shone in the scorching sun, and both of his guns were soaring through the air, landing with a muffled thud on the sand.

“I’ll cut your throat! That will make you shut up!” Keith cried, voice ripe with emotion, blade held level at his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance whispered. Their faces were only inches apart. With a quick glance down, Lance surged forward and caught his lips in a rough kiss.

Stunned, but not for long, Keith let go of the handle and instead quickly went up to cradle Lance’s jaw.

“CUT!” came a booming voice somewhere to their left. Instantly, they sprang apart, looking towards its source but pointedly avoiding catching even a glimpse of the other.

“Really, Lance, you know we do appreciate your improvisation most of the time, but that would completely contradict the plot of the whole movie!” Allura, the director, sighed dramatically on the megaphone. “We’re gonna have to do it again. From the top everyone!” She addressed the whole crew before looking back at her clipboard.

Hearing a sigh from beside him, Lance turned to look at the man beside him. His stare was inquisitive, an eyebrow cocked up, but there was also a hint of... shyness? Lance didn’t have time to dwell on it before he was snapped out of his trance. Keith bent down to retrieve his sword, then threw one of Lance’s fake guns at him.

“Catch,” he said, sniggering as it hit Lance square in the chest. Shaking his head with a small smile painted on his face, he turned around and strolled back to his starting position. Lance just stared at his retreating form and the trail of footprints he left behind.

* * *

“Hey, Lance?” Keith started. A grunt came from the other end of the couch. They had finished shooting the scene and a few others, and their work was done for the day. They were both now unwinding in the lounge, or at least Lance was trying to. “Why did you kiss me?” He finished quietly.

Lance froze. Of course, he would bring it up. He couldn't possibly have expected Keith to let it slide. A familiar quote played on repeat in his head: _when will you learn that your actions have consequences??_ ' _Well, now I've done it,'_ thought Lance. Signing in defeat, he sat up to fully face Keith, his co-star, and the guy he happened to have a gigantic crush on.

“Well, you see uh-,” Lance trailed off. _How was he supposed to do this??_ Keith looked up into his eyes, with his stupidly beautiful purple irises that everyone thought were fake. In a frenzy, he said the first words that came to his mind. “I’m in love with you,”

When those same eyes widened, and Keith's cheeks flushed red, he realized what he had said. Hastening to cover up his major slip up that could potentially ruin their barely-considered friendship, he didn't even think to hear what Keith had to say. I mean, it didn't look like he was going to say much, anyways.

“I mean, not like that but also like that in the sense that yes I do have a hugecrushonyou, but do I love you, actually the answer might surprise you because the answer is probably? Yes, the answer is yes I mean i don't want you to feel pressured or anything - also sorry for doing that without asking you first - oh my god you must hate me now oh my god I’m so sor-“ he was cut off mid-rant by Keith placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Oh my god you’re gonna reject me now aren’t you?” he whispered, body slumping over.

“Hey, look at me,” Keith coaxed softly, only continuing after he knew he had Lance’s attention. “I did kiss you back, remember?” Immediately Lance’s gaze went from dejected to hopeful in a matter of milliseconds. He leaned forward in excitement, a question ready to fly out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I think I- I’m in love with you too, Lance,” Keith confessed into the tiny bubble of intimacy between them.

With newfound confidence, Lance inched forward, but this time, Keith met him halfway. They caught each other in a sweet embrace, their lips pressing gently against each other. Pulling apart, Lance held Keith’s hands in his.

“Wanna go on a date with me?” Lance asked, still feeling a bit shy. Just because they liked each other doesn’t mean that they were a couple. They were moderately famous, being young actors, but they were listed as 'rising stars with potential'. Still, even if their country didn't openly discriminate against LGBTQ+ relationships, he would hate to force Keith under the spotlight of social pressure.

“I’d love to.” Keith grinned so brightly, quelling all of Lance’s doubts. It was then, that Lance knew, they would weather anything that comes their way, together.


	2. 2: college

These few days, Keith found that he’d been saving money. He doesn’t buy as much coffee anymore, previously barely surviving with only 5 cups a day. Now, the only thing he needs to do to recharge is to be near Lance for a few minutes. Here is his recharge rate:

Sitting across from him: 10 minutes

Leaning against Lance: 8 minutes

Holding his hand: 5 minutes

Hugging Lance: 2 minutes

He’s happier, and he’s certain Lance is the cause. Keith truly appreciates him; he never pushes Keith away, always welcoming him into his arms. Even when his resting bitch face is strong, Lance just smiles sweetly, and Keith will proceed to just _melt_ in his arms.

Today, they were quietly doing their homework in the library, sitting side by side at one of the many hulking tables. After many long study 'dates', they learnt that they work best together, silently motivating each other when they see the other concentrating.

Hooking ankles under the table, Keith took a swig of Lance’s _too_ sweet coffee, cracked open the Astrophysics assigned reading and began trying to wrap his head around the fundamentals of a black hole.

————————

After finishing the theory paper, his mind felt like a void, not unlike the black holes he’d just been poring over. Looking up to allow his eyes a much needed reprive, he raised his hand to his neck to uselessly work out a kink. He turned to the right to see what Lance was doing Like gravity, his eyes were naturally drawn to ones as blue as a sky over the ocean.

Lance was resting his head on his folded hands, head turned, silently observing Keith. Feeling caught, he shrugged helplessly but kept his gaze on Keith, never once wavering. His lips were pulled up in a relaxed smile. After a few minutes, he blew out a jet of air through his nose, blinked slowly, and gently shook his head. Then with a brighter smile and even brighter eyes, he drew up and began to inch towards Keith.

Keith opened his arms graciously, pulling just as hard as Lance was pushing, and they settled into each other’s embrace. Both of their heads were in the other’s neck, hearing the other’s steady pulse. Running his hands up and down the length of Keith’s spine, Lance released another stream of air. It wasn’t quite like a sigh, but it wasn’t a regular exhale either.

However, Keith understood everything Lance didn’t have to say.

You see, relationships were always a two way street. Keith tried his best to make sure that theirs always was, at least. He hopes that Lance needs him as much as he needs Lance (yes, he does) and he always tries to help, even if he’s emotionally inadequate (‘You’re not,’ Lance had said, once. ‘You just don’t allow yourself to feel enough.’)

While Keith goes to Lance for energy, Lance comes to him for grounding support. They’re polar opposites, in that way, yet they’re also very alike. Lance can sometimes be as flighty as a leaf in a breeze, counting on Keith to catch him before he hits the ground (he always does). They have the same core values, but they both show it in different ways. They teach each other what it means to see things from a different perspective, learn that there is more than one way to approach a problem, more than one kind of action to take.

So, Keith replies to Lance’s statement (or lack thereof).

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHH ITS LIKE FEB 7 NOW AND HFCNSCKJASHCSA


End file.
